Stress corrosion cracking in weld heat affected zones of stainless steel piping in nuclear reactors has long been generally recognized as being a significant problem. Among the measures or "fixes" proposed to meet this problem are solution anneals (to desensitize the heat affected zones) after welding, controlling the temperature of the inside surface of the piping during welding, using duplex cast steel spool pieces and applying inlays of weld material over the weld heat affected zone after welding. In each instance, however, the measure cannot be applied to piping in existing plants without opening or cutting out the piping with attendant costs of risks and delays or interruptions in plant operation.